


You Call This Lucky?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Series: Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-24
Updated: 2000-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray battles dehydration as Ben and Phil battle their feelings.This story is a sequel toThe Heart Remembers.





	You Call This Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. Fraser, Vecchio, et.al. belong to Alliance; the McKenzies and friends belong to me; Cat Madden belongs to Carol Trendall and is used with permission. No infringement of any copyrights held by CBS, Alliance, CTV, or any other copyright holders of DUE SOUTH is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

You Call This Lucky?

By Cassandra Hope

(Copyright June 1997)

__

"Once in a lifetime, if one is lucky, one so merges with sunlight and air and running water that whole eons...might pass in a single afternoon without discomfort."

Loren Eiseley--The Immense Journey

P

hil  
joined the small group standing around the campfire and accepted the  
cup of coffee passed to her. Water dripped off her poncho into her cup.  
"I don't know about you, but I really hate these rainy days." Her tone  
of voice belied her words as she sipped contentedly of her coffee.

"Now, Phil, you know that rain is just a part of the 'Canyon experience', as you so euphemistically call it." Carol spoke from the depths of her poncho.

"I know, I know. Even Powell had his share of rain and I guess I should feel lucky since this is the only rain we've had all week." She threw her head back letting the rain patter on her exposed face enjoying the sensation, so similar yet so different from the continual splashing of the river.

"And will probably be the only rain we'll get the rest of the trip," Terry added.

"Well, thank God for small favors!" Ray added.

"Why, Ray, don't you like rain?" Phil just had a feeling that Ray could expound on the subject of rain and she was not disappointed.

"I never expected it to rain out here in the middle of the desert! Isn't that what desert means--no rain? Man, I'm telling you, last night when it started pouring...the **first** night I try sleeping without a tent..." He shuddered then cast a grateful glance toward his friend. "Thanks for being prepared, Benny. I guess I'm lucky to be with you."

Embarrassed, Ben stared into his coffee cup. Clearing his throat, he said, "Luck has nothing to do with it, Ray. I've always found it helpful to be prepared for every contingency."

"Yeah, the perennial boy scout." But the glance shared between the two men was one of deep friendship and understanding.

Phil saw it and felt her heart lighten. It was good to know that Ben had such a good friend in Ray. It was good to know that the man that Casey loved had good heart.

By the time the breakfast of ham and asparagus omelets was done and the boats loaded the rain had stopped. Phil pulled out her copy of Powell's journal and read from it, beginning this day's adventure.

__

August 18--The day is employed in making portages, and we advance but two miles on our journey. Still it rains.

August 19--Rain again this morning. Still we are in our granite prison, and the time is occupied until noon in making a long, bad portage.

...in running a rapid, the pioneer boat is upset by a wave...the river is rough and swift, and we are unable to land, but cling to the boat, and are carried down stream, over another rapid. ***

"Hey, Phil, I have a suggestion."

"What is it, Ray?" Phil raised curious eyes from her book.

"Next time you read from that journal, pick something about clear, sunny days. You're jinxing us with all that crap about rain!" A sprinkling of laughter met Ray's answer.

"I'll try, Ray, but don't hold your breath!" She bit her lip but failed to hide the smile that brightened her face. Finally she gave up and laughed outright at Ray's dour expression.

* * *

The small group in the wooden dory held on as yet another wave leaped over the stern of the craft and doused them with cold water. The routine of attacking rapids with the boats and the counterattacks of the water was well engrained in each one. Reaching for the bailing buckets,

they methodically emptied the dory, returning the water to the river flowing around them. Finally through the whitewater of Boucher Rapid the group of four dories and two rafts grouped and continued their journey down the river.

Ray twitched and squirmed restlessly in the stern of the dory. Staring about him at the canyon walls, the rushing water, and the lack of familiar sites, he shook his head in confusion. How in the world had he gotten himself into this predicament? Where were the comforting streets and buildings of Chicago? He stared at the faces of the woman and three men that shared the boat with him.

"What am I doing here?" he asked no one in particular. He held the bailing bucket in his hand, staring at it like he expected it to turn into something odious at any moment. The others in the boat laughed at his question. On this, the seventh day of the trip, nearly everyone had asked that question at least once. But Ray...well, Ray had not only asked that question but also **many** others. His skeptical nature was well known by all. 

Travis eased the oars out of the water and drew them across the body of the boat. He leaned forward and spoke to the Mountie. "Ben? You ready to try your hand again?"

Pleasure and excited anticipation creased Ben's face. "I'm at your disposal, Travis." Carefully trading places with Travis, Ben slid the oars back into the river. He had again won the wager and Travis was relinquishing his place at the controls of the dory.

Ray watched the proceedings concerned about having a novice handle the boat. Unsure of how to approach the matter, he motioned with his head and asked, "Hey, do you think it's wise to let him handle the boat?" 

Travis grinned at Ray. Well used to the Italian's vocal nature, he placated Ray with a wave of his hands. "Don't worry, Ray. I'll take over before we reach Crystal Rapids." He turned back to Ben and carefully led the Mountie through some of the finer techniques of steering the dory.

Tuning out the now familiar discussion occurring in the stern of the dory, Phil sat in the bow with Dave McMillian, the geography professor. They were deep in a discussion of the attempts to stabilize the ecosystems of the canyon by the release of water from Glen Canyon Dam in a controlled flood. Dave and his students were monitoring the erosion of several beaches in the Canyon.

Ray turned his attention from the two men beside him to the bow of the boat and the couple there. He stared at them wondering what they could find so interesting in how much dirt the river carried. These were definitely strange people he found himself with. He ran a hand across his forehead dislodging the hat he had worn all along. Taking the hat in his hand, he looked at the hats on the others in the boat and asked, "Why am I wearing this ridiculous hat?"

"Now, Ray. You know the hat is to prevent sunburn as well as sunstroke, heat exhaustion, and an assortment of other things that can happen if you are unprotected." If anyone could explain the use for something it had to be Ben.

Now, didn't he feel better? Ray ran a hand across his face and stared at his hand and the white goop that painted his fingers. _'What is this crap?'_ he wondered as he held his hand close to his nose. Fortunately there was no smell. He glanced at the others in the boat noting the same white crap smeared across their faces.

Phil glanced over her shoulder to regard Ray. Something wasn't quite right with him. What it was she couldn't quite put her finger on but it would have to wait for later as a distant roar signaled the approach of yet another rapid in the river.

"Damn but I'm really getting tired of this," Ray whispered to himself. He watched Ben ship the oars and trade places with Travis. As Travis had explained it, it was safer for them to trade out before approaching the pool above Crystal. Once the rapids had a grip on a craft of any sort, it very reluctantly let go.

The boats were beached and all except Ray trooped out to study the whitewater. Ray felt safer just sitting in the boat by himself. He placed his face in his hands, wishing that the headache trying to split his skull from ear to ear would let up. Even his eyeballs ached. He sucked in a lung full of air but immediately regretted it as the action caused his head to pound harder. The slight motion of the boat only added to his discomfort. With a quick decision, he shot out of the boat and away from the constant motion. He staggered slightly as the throbbing in his head intensified. The life jacket hampered his movements and he pulled at the catches trying to remove it.

Phil watched Ray place his face in his hands. She was concerned about him. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself as he had the previous days. His caustic comments and cutting repartee with Ben had been lacking for several hours. Maybe she should check with him and see if there was a problem. Leaving the group discussing the rapids, she approached the small boat. She was relieved when Ray climbed out of the boat and started toward her. Her relief turned to dismay when Ray began to tug frantically at the catches on his life jacket. She reached him as the last one yielded to his touch.

"Ray?"

Wild-eyed, Ray swung around to face the woman who had shared the boat with him. He backed away from her. "Don't try and stop me. I don't know who you are and why you've got me trapped here, but I'm not staying and I'm not getting back in that boat." He flung the life jacket with a force that propelled it across the rock-strewn sandbar. It landed at the edge of the water, gently shifting back and forth in the ebb and flow of the river.

"Ray? What's the matter?" Phil cautiously approached him. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Stay away from me." He continued to back away from Phil, one hand rubbing his throbbing temple.

Ben turned away from the discussion between Travis, Terry, and the other boatmen. He had noticed Phil leave to check on Ray, following her with his eyes, and witnessed the strange behavior of his partner. He interrupted the conversation of the boatmen, pulling their attention from the whitewater to the dories. "Something's wrong with Ray..." he pointed to the life jacket in the river, "...and someone needs to retrieve that before it gets away." He then sprinted across the sandbar to join Ray and Phil. "Ray?" he called to his friend.

Ray turned to see the novice boatman approaching him. He closed his eyes and pressed both of his hands to his temples. No, that tantalizing glimpse of memory eluded him. He opened his eyes to this stranger that seemed to know him. "Who are you? And why am I here? And just exactly where **is** here?" He didn't like the way the woman and the man continued to approach him so he continued to back away from them. He tripped in his haste and found himself sitting on the sand of the tiny beach. The man and the woman hurried to him and several of the others of the group headed toward them as well.

"Ray, what is it?" Ben knelt beside his friend. He turned worried eyes to Phil. "What's the matter with Ray?"

"I don't know for sure, Ben. Ray?" She knelt beside Ray as well and used her hand to turn his face to hers. Taking a shot in the dark, she asked, "Have you been drinking enough water?"

"Water?" Ray licked his lips, his throat suddenly parched. "Do you have any water?"

"Dehydration? Here? With all this water around us?" Ben was stupefied. "How is that possible?"

Carol squatted down beside the trio; she had heard the last few words. "Dehydration is a very real danger here. As a rule people on the river drink all the water they require, but sometimes they don't and become dangerously dehydrated without realizing it. The loss of moisture through breathing and perspiration is so fast and so extreme here in the heat of the Canyon that its extent may not be noticed. Especially since perspiration dries instantly on emerging from the skin."

"And the effects can be both physical and mental." Ben recalled his bout with dehydration that time after the plane crash. "So this memory loss Ray is experiencing..."

"...is only temporary. We can take care of it with plenty of water and a mineral diet supplement. He should be fine by tomorrow."

"It's really nice of you to talk about me like I wasn't even here!" Ray glanced at the three people kneeling on the ground beside him. He continued to rub his temples.

"Sorry, Ray. I can give you something for the headache as well," Carol added.

Nodding his head ever so slightly, Ray asked, "So you're saying I've lost my memory because I haven't been drinking enough water? Sheesh, what else can happen?"

"Well...."

"I don't wanna know..." he stared at Ben, the question obvious in his look.

"Benny..." Ben supplied.

"I don't wanna know, Benny. Just let it be a surprise!"

"If you think that's wise, Ray."

"How the hell would I know, I don't remember anything. Remember?" Ray winced as his headache responded to his verbal outburst.

"Yes, Ray."

"Is he always this annoying?" Ray queried in a much lower voice.

"Yes, Ray." Phil couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

Ray glanced at her. "Just who is he?" He motioned with his head toward Ben.

"He's your best friend, Benton Fraser," Phil supplied.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the leader of this field trip, Dr. Phil McKenzie."

"And who am I?"

That one was easy. "You are a royal pain-in-the-ass named Ray Vecchio." Chuckles came from those gathered around.

"Good! I'd hate to think I was some namby-pamby prissy kind of person."

"Well, Ray. You're definitely not that!"

"Okay." He glanced around the area taking in the scenery. "Where are we?"

"We're about half way through the Grand Canyon," Phil answered once more.

"And just what in hell am I doing here?"

"I'll let you answer that one, Ben." Phil turned it over to him.

Clearing his throat, Ben explained, "We're on vacation, Ray."

Ray pursed his lips and slowly shook his head. He may have lost his memory but he knew better than that. "No way, man. This is **not** my idea of a vacation."

"Yeah we know about your idea of a vacation." Phil couldn't help but remember Ray's comments of yesterday. "Ogling babes on a beach in California. Am I right?"

"Yeah, now **that's** my idea of a perfect vacation. So why am I here?" It just didn't make sense for him to be here in the heat of the desert. There must be a better reason than being on vacation.

Ben again tried to explain it to Ray. "You're here because you volunteered to come with me."

A considering expression passed across Ray's face. "We're best friends?" Ben nodded. There was something about this man that Ray instinctively knew he could trust. "Okay, I'll believe that. So what are we doing?"

Travis laughed. "We're getting ready to run one of the really **bad** rapids of the Canyon."

"Now why did I know something like that was gonna happen." Ray let Ben pull him to his feet. He accepted the life jacket and put it back on and, finally, he drank several cups of water and took the mineral supplement and aspirin Carol handed him.

The boatmen returned to scouting Crystal Rapids. They studied the thrashing maelstrom long and carefully. Travis and Terry conferred at length casting glances toward Ray and Ben. Finally, Travis motioned for Phil to join them. "Phil, Crystal really looks bad today. I'm hesitant to run it with passengers, much less someone who's not quite with the program."

"You mean Ray?" Phil glanced over to where Ben and Ray were having an animated discussion.

"Yeah, you know the history of this rapid. I don't want anyone in this group to be number 6. If you know what I mean!"

"Unfortunately, I do. So what do you recommend?"

"Let's call the group together and give them the option of attempting the rapids or walking around. Ray..."

"Ray will walk! Even if I have to walk with him!" Her voice was firm, final.

"Good. I hope he has sense to recognize the danger here!"

"Normally I would say he does, but under the circumstances..." Her gaze slid back to the two men as they appeared to reach a decision. She watched Ben rest a hand on Ray's shoulder. The seconds seemed to stretch out as Phil observed this intimate moment between the two friends.

A quick nod signaled Travis' understanding. "Okay, let's gather the troops."

Soon the group clustered around the boatmen and listened intently as Travis described the danger here. "Crystal is dangerous and deadly. This stretch of whitewater has claimed five lives, more than any other rapid in the Canyon." 

That did nothing to calm Ray's fears. He glanced at the whitewater and a shudder rippled up his spine. He definitely didn't feel like taking his chances in that boiling soup. He glanced sideways at the man called Benny. According to him they were the best of friends. He'd even promised to stay with him until he regained his memory. The wide-eyed eagerness on Benny's face told Ray all he needed to know. Benny was anticipating the adventure ahead. Silently he groaned to himself. It looked like he was doomed to face that boiling soup regardless of what he really wanted. His attention was drawn back to Travis as he continued to describe the inherent dangers of Crystal.

"My recommendation is that if you have the slightest bit of doubt don't chance it. Crystal is a killer. Hike around it. No one, and I mean no one, will think the less of you. There's no glory in getting killed to prove a point. Talk it over and make your decisions. Those of you still game to try--meet over at the dories in 10 minutes. The rest of you can start around the rapids on foot."

Resigned to the fact that he would have to face the torture of the rapids, Ray trekked back to the dories and settled down in the shade cast by the 

Hetch  
Hetchy and waited for his torturer, in the  
form of the man named Benny, to join him.

"What are you going to do, Phil?" Ben asked as he watched Ray stretch his legs out and close his eyes.

"I usually ride through Crystal. I haven't been tossed yet but Travis is right, Crystal looks meaner than I've ever seen it."

"So, you'll hike around it?"

"I didn't say that!" She grinned at the perplexed look on Ben's face. "What **you** need to worry about is how to convince Ray to pass. In his condition...well, we think it's better if he doesn't go it in one of the dories." She glanced over to where Ray was drinking another cup of water with Carol standing over him to make sure that he did.

"Understood. How are you going to tell him he has to hike?"

Phil's face swung back to stare at Ben. "I was hoping you'd tell him that."

Ben's eyes shifted away from Phil's. "I can't, Phil."

"Why not?"

Ben stared intently at the ground at Phil's feet before raising his face to hers. "I promised him I'd stick by him the rest of the day to make sure nothing happened."

"Oh, I see..." and she did. Ben wanted to run Crystal, but he couldn't do that and play nursemaid to Ray. She studied the man standing before her and glanced over to the slight riffle that marked the beginning of Crystal. She then gazed over at Ray as he sat in the shade afforded by one of the dories. She remembered the first time she had approached Crystal and the feeling of accomplishment that came with triumphing over this single force of nature. She sighed and turned her attention back to Ben. "You owe me, Ben, go ahead and tackle Crystal. I can take care of Ray. One thing, though..." she stopped Ben's movement away from her by a hand to his chest, "...if something happens to you, I'll..."

"...stomp me into the ground until there's nothing left?" His eyebrows raised inquiringly.

Phil's mouth dropped open in surprise then widened into a grin followed by a deep-seated laugh. "I'd forgotten about that, Ben."

"I haven't, Phil," and he turned his dazzling smile on her.

She felt something in the region of her heart flutter; something that had died years ago--something that no man had touched--not Jason, not Travis, not Lloyd, and, unfortunately, not even Martin. Struggling with these new sensations, she gave Ben a slight push in the direction of Travis and Terry. "Go on. I'll take care of Ray."

"Thank you kindly, Phil."

She nodded her head and strolled over to where Ray was sitting with his head laid back against the side of the 

Hetch Hetchy. She sat down beside  
him and waited until he turned his hazel eyes to her. "Um...Ray...I um...I've  
um found myself in an um...embarrassing situation and I was um...wondering  
if you'd be willing to help me out?"

"Sure, Dr. McKenzie. Anything I can to help a lovely lady!" He closed his eyes, not so patiently waiting for the aspirin to take effect on his headache.

"Phil. Call me Phil, Ray, and maybe you should hear what it is before you agree..."

"Okay, **Phil** , if it will make you feel any better, I'll listen." He opened his eyes and straightened.

She turned to stare at the group of people who were beginning to gather around the dories. Not surprisingly, there weren't many who had decided to attempt the rapids. "Ray, you know I've been through the Canyon many times." She wagged her head. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you've temporarily lost your memory."

"That's okay. Benny says I should start to get it back pretty quick like."

"Well, anyway...um...look Ray, I've seen Crystal in just about every stage possible and I've run it in just about every stage possible. For some reason, I don't think I can do it today. I have this feeling that something's going to happen." Well, it was true, even if that something was the dories making it through unscathed.

"So you're thinking about hiking around?" She nodded. "How can I help?"

"Well, if I could say that you didn't feel up to handling the rapids and needed my help to negotiate the boulder field, then I could save face with the others and..."

Ray breathed a sigh of relief thankful that, for once, a good luck god was smiling down on him. "Phil, you just saved my bacon. I was trying to think of some way of getting out of this, but he, " he motioned with his head toward Ben, "promised to stay with me all the rest of the day and I know he wants to ride in the boat." They grinned at each other not necessarily for the same reasons but that wasn't important.

Phil motioned to Ben to join them. "Ben, Ray and I are going to hike around the rapids. We both know how much you want to play in the water so you go ahead!" Ray climbed to his feet and gave Phil a hand up. "I'll catch up with you, Ray. I need to talk to Ben for a moment."

Ben watched Ray start toward where the rest of the group that was hiking around Crystal waited. "How did you manage to get him to agree so easily?"

"I told him I wanted to get him alone for some heavy duty kissing! He agreed immediately!" 

Ben turned to her with such a scowl on his face that Phil giggled. "I thought that might get a reaction out of you. Go on, Travis is waiting!" She hurried after Ray who had turned to wait for her. Ben watched her go and glowered at their retreating backs.

"Boy, if looks could kill, I think we'd both be dead." Ray motioned in the direction Phil came from.

Phil glanced back at Ben then turned to Ray. "I think you're right!" Maybe she shouldn't have teased Ben like that. She vividly remembered those other times when he had been jealous. Jealous? Could he be jealous of Ray? Why would he be that? She stared across the distance that separated her from Ben. He stared back at her.

"I guess we're about as ready as we'll ever be," Travis called to Ben.

Ben stared at Phil for a moment longer then followed Travis into the dory. He needed to talk to Phil. He needed to figure out what was happening to him? Why was he jealous of Ray?

Questions buzzed through Phil's thoughts. She glanced at the man beside her then back at Ben. Why was she going out of her way to antagonize Ben? Was she really interested in starting a relationship with Ray? Or was she just using him to deflect Ben's attentions? If that was the reason why she sought Ray's company then she needed to reexamine her feelings toward both men. She turned newly opened eyes on her companion--tall, dark, and handsome with devastating hazel green eyes, so different from Ben or Martin. She glanced back at Ben. She idly pulled the chain from the front of her shirt and cupped the ring in her hand. What did she want?

Why couldn't Martin remove Ben's ghost from her heart? Did she want his ghost removed?

The stark truth hit her between the eyes. As much as she might want it, Martin couldn't replace Ben in her heart. In order to do that she would have to love him more than Ben. Since Ben had left her over 12 years ago, Phil had reached this point in a relationship with three other men--Jason, Travis, and Lloyd. Now she stood at that same spot in her relationship with Martin. As much as she loved him, he couldn't fill that Ben-shaped void in her life. She felt the knot in her stomach grow. Why couldn't she get Ben out of her life? Out of her heart?

Biting her lip, she motioned past Ray to where the trail around Crystal began. "Are you ready, Ray?"

Ray glanced at the woman, curious as to why he thought he heard a touch of panic in her voice. Maybe she **really** was wierded out by this rapid. Just who the hell was she anyway? He fell into step behind her wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Crystal Rapid was a fearsome 10 in low water. It hadn't always been that way. Before 1966 when a historic flash flood spewed boulders and other debris out across the river, Crystal had been just an average Canyon rapid. Since that date, however, Crystal was one of the worst of the 'bad' rapids. The tongue of the river was fast--freight train fast--and ran straight for The Hole. Before The Hole loomed an extraordinary object that appeared to be a sculpture in water. It raised itself several feet out of the water.

"What's that?" Mara asked of Phil. Those within earshot stopped to listen to Phil's explanation of the extraordinary hump in the river.

"It's called a standing wave--a wave that stands still while the river flows through it. They're created by obstructions in the riverbed. When there's an extremely large rock in a rapid the water must flow around it or over it. Generally, immediately downstream of the rock the water accelerates. This added speed creates turbulence that forces the water down to form a hole." Phil pointed to The Hole and everyone stared at the apparition, knowing that it posed a very real hazard for the tiny dories. "And some holes are so deep that even one of the big baloney boats can be lost from sight in it," she added as the group watched the water rear up in a apparently motionless wave with a crest that curled back upstream. Talking about the dynamics of water flow in a rapid helped take her mind of the dilemma she now found herself in.

The group of hikers watched the dories set out to run Crystal. "Something tells me that they don't want to take the boat through that," Ray commented. 

Phil only nodded her head. Climbing atop a large boulder, she shaded her eyes as the first dory started its run. She watched Travis set the 

Glen Canyon  
up for its run. It looked good until the boat  
slid off the side of the standing wave. When it appeared out the other  
side upside down, she knew what had happened.

She held her breath and searched the water for sign of Travis and Ben. There! She spotted Travis' tawny head. But where was Ben? She couldn't see him. A fist to her mouth, she stood motionless waiting for a sign of the Mountie.

Finally, after what seemed like years, a dark head popped to the surface and began to swim away from the rocks. Phil drew in a deep, shaky breath feeling her legs suddenly wobbly and unable to support her weight. Dropping to sit on the rock she had stood on, she lowered her head to her knees and drew in steady breaths fighting the spinning darkness and the metallic taste in her mouth. She barely noticed Ray kneeling beside her offering words of support.

"Phil, are you all right?" Ray gently patted Phil's back.

Stomach back in its normal place, Phil turned her face to Ray. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know what happened?"

"Looks to me like you almost passed out. I can see now why you didn't want to chance the boat." He watched Phil as she again sought a glimpse of Ben. He followed her line of sight and turning back to her saw the look in her eyes. Was there something between this woman and the man who claimed to be his best friend?

Shaking herself firmly, Phil stood and swung her camera up for some pictures of the remaining boats as they attempted the rapids. She grinned when she realized that the rafts oared by the two women would be the only ones to safely negotiate the whitewater. She had some fuel to tease the Hunter brothers with.

* * *

The boats filed out into the river and headed for the tongue. Ben grasped the side of the dory for dear life and was not encouraged by the running commentary of Travis ("Oh, please, right, right, right") as he pulled on the oars to get to the right of The Hole, powelling away from the danger posed by it.

"Damn!" Travis swore as the current grabbed the dory and swung it about. The small boat swirled around and rode up the big wave and slid off the side, instantly flipping upside down in the river.

Ben shot to the surface gulping air. The frigid water was quite a shock from the dry heat of the desert air.

"Swim right," Travis shouted as they were carried toward the Rock Garden, a phalanx of boulders awash in seething waves.

Ben swam right, as Travis directed, trying to avoid the mass of churning water that marked the half-submerged boulders. The upended dory crashed into one of the rocks and solid thunk reverberated through the craft.

"Damn I hope that didn't damage the boat!" Travis swore as he and Ben were flung around like rag dolls and, finally, swept past that garden of rocks.

Terry and the other boatmen fought to keep their crafts away from the rest of the boulders. None succeeded. Crystal was the victor today. Past that gauntlet, the upended boats clumped together in the quiet swirls of 'Thank God Eddy', the former occupants of the dories gradually making his or her way to the circling boats. When all were accounted for they celebrated with hoots of relief and triumph.

Ben and Travis drifted near the overturned 

Glen Canyon. With the help of several others the dory was righted and  
several shouts rang out. Travis then Ben clambered into the Glen Canyon grinning  
like Cheshire cats.

"That was one ride I don't think I'll ever forget!" Ben exclaimed with barely suppressed excitement.

"Kind of makes it all worthwhile. You know what I mean?" Travis grinned widely at Ben.

"Yes, I think I do."

The other boats ware similarly righted and reoccupied. The triumph was short lived as Travis took stock of his dory. Water poured in through a crack between two of the slats that formed the bottom of the boat. He shouted across to Terry, "We're leaking like a sieve."

Terry called back, "We've got one, too."

The welcome sight of the small beach on the other side of 'Thank God Eddy' beckoned and the boats angled across the current to it. The 

Glen Canyon was  
the first to be run up on an inflated roller tube--the modern day answer  
to the backbreaking portage of olden days--and Josie broke out the repair  
kit. Dispersed in the compartments of the small fleet was an assortment  
of sheathing and bracing, caulking and carpenter's tools. The boatmen  
set to repairing the damaged dories with a will.

Taking a break from the toil, Travis approached Phil as she discussed the replenishment of the beaches with Dave McMillian. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Phil, but it looks like we will need to spend more time on the repairs than I originally thought. If it's all right with you, we'll camp at the Ross Wheeler for the night and get an early start tomorrow."

She tipped her face to the sun gauging the time. Glancing back at her friend, she replied in a firm voice, "I don't have any problem with that, Travis. After all, they're your boats. I trust your experience and judgment when it comes to keeping them seaworthy."

Ray sat on a large piece of driftwood watching the boatmen work on the dories. Evidently more than just **his** needed some repairs. He watched as the woman--Phil--approached him. He felt the stirrings of desire. Funny what dehydration could do to you and how it could really be an inconvenience, too. What he needed to know was if there was something between Phil and Benny. The way they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching was interesting to say the least.

Phil sat on the log next to Ray. "How's it going, Ray? Has anything come back to you?"

"Not yet? I did have a question for you, though..."

"Okay, shoot!"

He gestured with his hands toward the dories where the boatmen were working diligently to repair the leaks. "Is there something...I mean do you and Benny have...what I mean to say is..."

Phil turned startled eyes to regard Ray. "Are you wanting to know if there is something between us?"

Ray nodded his head. "I've seen the way he watches you, especially when he thinks no one is watching him. You do the same thing. Are you two in love?"

Phil glanced guiltily at the dories where Ben was lending a hand. She quickly pulled her eyes away from him and stared across the river. "That's a hard question to answer, Ray."

"What could be hard about that? Either you are or you aren't." Ray bent forward and picked up a rock. Tossing it from hand to hand he continued to stare at Phil.

Phil sighed, biting her lips as if to keep her feelings secret. She shrugged dismissively. "We were a long time ago. Now? Now I don't know what we are." She lowered her thick, black lashes and stared at Ray through them. "Hopefully when you get your memory back..."

"When I get my memory back...what?" His eyes searched her face, reaching into her thoughts.

Phil's gaze moved past Ray to the end of the log upon which they sat. Movement there drew her attention and she rose fluidly from the log and stepped around Ray. Motioning with her hand for silence, she cautioned, "Ray, don't move a muscle."

"Why?" Ray turned to follow her movements, his voice dying as he spied the large scorpion that now shared the log with him. "I'm sitting really still...not moving a muscle. What do I do now?" His hoarse whisper broke the silence.

Phil reached for a limb and used it to move the unwelcome creature away from their log. They watched the tiny creature scurry into a shady crevice between two large rocks.

Ben watched Phil stroll along the small beach toward the log Ray was now seated on. He carefully laid the hammer beside the toolbox. "I think I'll check on Ray," he said to no one in particular. 

"Okay," Travis muttered then grinned broadly when he saw whom Ray was with. "You do that, Ben. We're almost finished here anyway."

Ben turned away from the knowing look in Travis' eyes. Really, all he wanted to do was check on his friend. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he didn't like the idea of Ray and Phil alone together. _"Absolutely nothing,'_ he told himself as he wandered over in time to see Phil move the scorpion. That's strange," he mused as he examined the small creature.

"What's strange about a scorpion?" Ray asked.

"Well, scorpions are nocturnal creatures and generally do not come out during the day. It must have been hiding in this log and your movements awakened it." He studied the arachnid carefully. "Did you know that more deaths have occurred in Arizona from scorpion stings than from the bites and stings of all other creatures combined? Fortunately, this one doesn't appear to be _Centroides sculpturatus_ , one of the deadly forms..."

"Deadly forms? You mean a man could die after being stung by one of these?" Ray jerked to his feet and put some distance between him and the rocks where the scorpion now hid.

"Not one of these, Ray. I've already said that this doesn't appear to be one of the deadly forms and the stings are rarely fatal to adults of average health." He rocked back on his heels. "Although, they may prove disastrous to anyone who suffers from heart or lung ailments or perhaps to very young children."

"Well, that makes me feel a little bit better." Ray removed his hat and mopped his forehead with his forearm.

Ben rose to his feet and wiped the sand from his hands. "Besides, Ray, of the more than 20 species of scorpions, the two deadly forms have only been found across the southern portion of the state and in the bottom of the..." Realizing what he was about to say, Ben tried to avoid alarming Ray further but was unsuccessful.

"The bottom of what? The bottom of this canyon, right? I just knew I shouldn't come on this trip with you, Benny! Why couldn't we go to California where all we'd have to worry about is a stray daiquiri or margarita or an eye-popping bikini? Do you ever listen to me? No, it's always those puppy-dog eyes of yours making me feel guilty. Next time you want to go on vacation...count me out! I'd sooner spend a week with Frannie! It'd be safer!" Ray jammed his hands into the pockets of his shorts and spun on his heels heading toward the dories that were now being rolled back into the river.

Ben hurried to catch up with his friend. "Ray, do you remember everything now?"

"Of course I remember everything. What are you talking about? Fraser, what's going on here?"

A look of relief passed over Ben's face as he smiled at his friend. "Nothing, Ray. We're just getting ready to continue on down the river to our next stop."

"Well, that's good 'cause you had me worried there for a minute. Hey, Phil, what's happening?"

Phil came up behind Ray and threaded her arm through his. A devilish look came into her eyes as she leaned closer to him and said, "Well, after all this discussion about scorpions I thought you might be interested in a little piece of geography."

"Yeah, like what?" Ray glanced at the face so close to his. Damn but it would be so easy to kiss her. An irritated noise from the direction of Ben drew his attention and he turned capturing a look of intense jealousy on the face of the Mountie. Ray's eyebrow rose. 

Phil pointed across the river to a ridge that sat back from the river. "You see that ridge, the one past this one here at the river? It's mostly reds and browns."

Ray scowled at Ben then turned back to Phil, the scowl replaced by a smile. Sighting along her pointing finger, he nodded his head. "Yeah, I see it."

Unaware of the staring match taking place over her head, Phil said, "Guess what it's named."

"Something tells me it has to do with obnoxious bugs." Hazel eyes continued to bore into glacier blue ones.

Grinning from ear to ear, Phil answered, "Yeah. That little piece of real estate is called Scorpion Ridgenot because there are a lot of scorpions there, but, from the air, the ridge has the shape of a scorpion--complete with claws!"

"Phil, you have no idea how thrilled I am with that information!"

"I just knew you would be, Ray." Phil laughed infectiously.

"Yes, I'm quite sure you are," Ben muttered under his breath. 

Phil cast a puzzled glance his way and was surprised to see the look of annoyance on his face. _'Now what in hell is that all about?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

"Our next stop today will be a side line into river running history," Phil told the group as they sought their places in the various dories.

"The Ross Wheeler?" Kim Walker asked.

"The what?" Ray asked.

"The Ross Wheeler, Ray." Ben once more resumed his seat in the stern of the 

Glen Canyon with Ray. The differences of just a few short minutes ago  
had been shuttered away into the back of his mind. How could he possibly  
be jealous of Ray?

"The Ross Wheeler! Of course, as if that's supposed to explain everything! What in hell is the Ross Wheeler?" Ray asked as he squirmed on the seat of the dory searching for a softer spot than the one his posterior currently occupied.

"A dory that was abandoned in the Canyon in 1914 by two river runners who hiked out. It was built by the legendary boatman, Burt Loper." Travis filled Ray in on the history of the abandoned boat.

The group of dories and rafts angled out into the current of the river running the 'gems', Agate, Sapphire, Turquoise, Ruby, and Serpentine Rapids, until they found the small beach where the Ross Wheeler moldered away in the desert heat. The group quickly set up camp as the boatmen continued the repairs to the various dories.

* * *

"Hey, Benny." Ray turned on his bedroll to face Ben.

"Yes, Ray." Ben continued to stare up at the small sliver of night sky afforded by the ventilation panel of Ray's tent. After what had happened to Ray today, he had decided to sleep in the tent with his friend in case something came up and he was needed.

"I didn't say or do anything that I shouldn't have while I was...you know..." Ray's hands traced circles in the air.

"No, Ray. You were your normal self all day--except for the memory loss."

"That's good."

"...and the thing with the life jacket..."

"What thing?"

"...and the boat and the hat..."

"What...what?"

"Good-night, Ray."

"Oh, no you don't, Fraser. You explain yourself right now! Don't you go to sleep on me! Fraser! Fraser?"

Ben smiled in the dark as he rolled onto his side with his back to Ray. It was good to have Ray back to normal. He was lucky to have such a good friend.

* * *

**__**

Journal entry: 5 September 1997

We made a little over fourteen miles today. Considering all that happened, I guess we are lucky to have made that. Ray has recovered his memory and I have made him promise to drink more water. He realizes the dangers of dehydration so I do not anticipate this problem cropping up again. But, just to make sure, I will be watching him. I know that Phil and Carol will be watching also.

It seemed like today we had more than our fair share of 'incidents'--the rain this morning--although, I wouldn't call it a problem--except that Ray seemed to think it was; Ray's bout with dehydration; Crystal Rapids; the accident with the dories; and, finally, the scorpion. They say that bad luck happen in threes. If that is the case then, according to Ray, he is overdue for a streak of good luck.

Now I know what Phil means when she says that you haven't lived until you've shot rapids without a boat. It has to be one of the most terrifying yet satisfying experiences that man is capable of experiencing. There really are no adequate words to describe the experience but I shall treasure its memory for the rest of my life. 

I enjoyed the chance to work with Terry and Travis and the others repairing the dories. I enjoy physical labor, although I could have done without Ms. Taylor's continual presence. I think she was only there to watch us work or more specifically to watch me work. I finally had to leave just to get away from her. She was interfering with the repairs and I reasoned that the others could work more efficiently if I left them.

I restrained myself, but I so wanted to tell her that I wasn't interested in her. At least there are only eight more days that I must spend in her company. But at the same time there are only eight more days to spend in Phil's company. She has not told me where she lives. Somehow Colorado is never mentioned. I wonder why? Maybe I should have opened that envelope Cat gave me instead of destroying it. Just another mistake I've made in my dealings with Phil McKenzie.

I remember the plans we made to run the Canyon together. We even considered doing it for our honeymoon. It's ironic that my first trip through the Canyon is with her. I also remember that dream I once had. All I remember clearly is sun, a canyon, and Phil's laughter drifting to me across a river. Could that have been a foreshadowing of this trip? I remember the turmoil my life was in at that time. I thought I was freezing to death in my loneliness. I thought that Phil was lost to me forever. Now? Now I don't know what to think. She is here...she is...she is Phil. What more do I need to say?

I have only one concern and that has to do with Phil and the man she claims to love. Is it true and, if it is, what business do I have trying to recapture something that she may no longer desire? But, I see her watch me when she thinks I'm not looking and I notice how she is aware of my presence and, when I look into her eyes, I see something that calls to me. I cannot believe that she no longer feels anything for me. If she is my soul mate, as Cat has pointed out on more than one occasion, then she must be struggling with her memories and emotions as well. I have only eight more days to find out what they might be. Do I really want to know? Could I be lucky enough to discover her love once more?

* * *

To be continued (?)

***Excerpted from _'First Through the Grand Canyon'_ by Major John Wesley Powell

Copyright June 1997 by Cassandra Hope

Comments are welcome at 

baktrak@earthlink.net

 

Visit my website at 

http://www.geocities.com/baktrak1  
for books 1 and 2 ****

Second Chances

(Book 3 of the Ben & Phil Saga)

  1. On a Collision Course--Redux
  2. Second Chances
  3. A Cop, a Mountie, and a Dory
  4. Canyon Interlude by Carol Trendall
  5. Rhyme of a Not-so-Ancient Mariner
  6. Down the Valley of the Shadow
  7. The Heart Remembers
  8. You Call This Lucky?



 

 


End file.
